The Elite Called Summoner
by DeImmortals
Summary: Alfonso was always disliked, but after the blood fever, he was hated. So much so that he was hunted by his own town, and then inquisition. His anger at the world, new found powers, and his thirst for revenge could spell disaster, and the Daggers are left to face a danger they have never faced before. (before Adelina)


The Boy

Fire illuminated the brick-tiled street, angry yells rang out "MALFETTO" and the stampeded of a hundred footsteps echoed through the night. A small figure is running ahead of the stampeded, a boy, the reason why he is being chased is clear in the moonlight of estenzias 3 moons; a long, purple mark across his neck. The boy searches for a place to hide, sees an alleyway, and darts in, the orange glow of a 100 torches pass over the entrance, all but one, a tall, muscular man with a deep green hood drawn over his face. he walks down the alley, keeping his keen eyes on the lookout."come out Alfonzo, make this easier on yourself" the man growls. Out of the corner of his eye he sees what he was looking for, the slightest rustle in a pile of boxes. The boy knows he has been seen, he is frightened, _why is this happening to me_ , he thought, _why can't I live a normal life, alongside normal beings._ He closes his eyes as the man draws closer, _why_ , he thinks, _why, why, WHY_ , his anger is boiling, suddenly an arm thrusts down and grasps the boys' neck "found you, you demon spawn" he growls. The boy can't breath, he feels his life draining, but then a strange feeling hits him, as though there are hundreds of threads connecting him to a world he doesn't know. With the last of his strength, he reached, grabbed one and pulled. Screams filled the alley, and the man was never seen again.

Raffaele

At the Fortuna Court Raffaele woke with a start, _what was that; pain, suffering, unnatural threads linking this world with the next, an elite_. He had sensed an elite, _no, maybe I just dreamed it_ , but he knew it was no such thing. He glanced to his right, and saw the sleeping beauty next to him, long dark hair, slender figure, and smelled of the finest salts, The daughter of a wealthy patron. He smiled, he would bring up the feeling he had with Enzo in the morning. He flipped open his diary and noted what had occurred before returning to sleep.

Enzo

Enzo woke up and stared at the high ceiling of his bed chambers. As got up, there was a knock on the door "come in" he commanded with his deep velvet voice. A maid hurried in with his clothes for the day, a beautiful blue and white tailcoat with gold stitching, a plain silk shirt and elegant blue dress pants with gold trimmings, he was meeting with an important client today. he nodded at the maid, at that gesture she hurried out with a bow, The prince walked down the luxurious hallway, with painting of the highest caliber decorating them. As he was approaching the guest dining hall Raffaele walked out of a side hallway and matched pace with the young prince."Morning, your Majesty" something about the way he said it told Enzo that something was bothering him. "what wrong" he said simply "Enzo I sensed an elite last night" he whispered quietly. at this Enzo stopped, he turned and faced him, "Where, when, what did you sense about the elite" he ushered in a quiet voice. "pain, anger, and a sense that this elite is connected to the underworld, but I don't know about the sighed "keep me posted on any new developments". Raffaele hated to disappoint Enzo "very well, as you wish" and with that they turned their separate ways, Enzo turning into the dining hall, while Raffaele returned to the Court. Inside the dining hall, Star Thief, and their client were conversing, as he approached the large oak table, the two raised and bowed, "your majesty", they said in unison. Enzo took his seat at the head of the table and spoke " , it is good to see you, but let's skip the formalities and go straight to the business, we can chit chat later" this sudden change in tempo caught of guard "o-oh of course, as you wish, you already know that I am the lead chairman in a very successful merchant guild, and I am willing to give you, the rightful crown prince of Kenettra, quite a bit of wealth if you can reestablish trade with Beldain, that trade network could net in millions. " I can assure you that establishing connections with Beldain will be one of my top priorities, your not the only is that all you request" Enzo asked "well there is one more thing, the inquisition is going to be sending a group of investigators to stifling through my mansion on the basis that they believe I have a large amount of untaxed talents" he paused "well do you?" Enzo inquired "ahh, well, yes and I am willing to give you half of it if you can take care of the investigators before they arrive"he finished. "ok but what will you do with the other half?" Star Thief piped up "im going to hid it in another city" "alright, I'll have it done" Enzo said. The 3 then proceeded to feast on the eloquent meal while laughter filled the hall. But in the back of Enzo's mind, he still couldn't shake what Raffaele had said, _pain, anger, the underworld. An elite._ A voice pierced his thoughts, "Your majesty, I must be going, my family is waiting for me back at my home town of Thine" "very well , it was a pleasure doing business with you" they bowed to each other and left the two alone, "so Star Thief, what should we do with the money" Enzo asked "hey, I don't know, ask Raffaele or something" she said before also leaving the hall, leaving Enzo alone with his thoughts.

Alfonzo

deep within Kenettra city of Anjou, the young boy Alfonzo hurries along. a white scarf covering his neck, and his mark. He found what he was looking for, a deserted ally way, where we could spend the night. ever since the incident in Thine, he had been running across the country for a week now, trying to escape the inquisition, and find a way out of Kenettra. Unfortunately even if he could find a willing ship captain, he had no money to pay him. As he walked deeper into the ally, he sensed that this was no deserted ally, someone else was here with him. He thought for a moment, then continued forward, until he saw the a faint outline of a figure sitting against the wall in the darkness ahead. "hello" he called out. The figure suddenly bolted upright and spun towards him, a silver gleam of a dagger in its hand. "who are you" from the tone of the voice he figured it was a girl. "I-im Alfonso.. I'm not from the inquisition" he added. At that she relaxed a little bit and walked forward until she was barely 5 feet away, he could now see her features, she was about his age, 13-14, a dark complexion, with matching dark hair tied to one side, and bright eyes, one pink, the other blue. She looked him over, her mismatched eyes snagging at his neck, then she walked closer "I'm Sapphire" she said with a outstretched hand. Alfonso took it, with a that he might finally know what it's like to have a friend.


End file.
